


Rovaniemi

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Series: Magical moments [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Eve and Douglas is summoned to the airport for a job. What he finds when he gets there, may just restore his believe in Christmas magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rovaniemi

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2014 as a Christmas gift to the incomparable Tracionn, who's been wonderful to fandom and is a wonderful person period.

“The woman is a slave driver.” Douglas’ mutterings echoed through the deserted airport. Only half an hour earlier he’d received a text from Carolyn, merely stating: ‘Rovaniemi, midnight departure. Check in at 7.’ Subsequent attempts to get in touch with the woman resulted in calls directly sent to voicemail. 

“What, she thinks I can drop everything and fly out on Christmas Eve? I had plans. Big plans!” Douglas clenched his teeth. His big plans had actually consisted of staring all night at the bottle of single malt in the middle of his table. Taunting him. Tempting him. All accompanied by the songs of carolers moving up and down the street, emphasizing how alone he was on a family holiday.

To add insult to injury, he’d had to find his own way to the airport, since Carolyn clearly wasn’t picking him up at home. Feeling distinctly sorry for himself, Douglas climbed the stairs leading up into Gerti’s hull. 

“What the…” Douglas stared, still clutching the door handle. Gerti’s cabin had been transformed. Gaily twinkling fairy lights had been strung all over, their multicoloured splendor reflecting in the tinsel and baubles attached to fragrant evergreens. Soft christmassy songs were playing over the PA, and in the middle of it all…

“Martin, what is the meaning of this?!” 

The redheaded pilot took center stage in the aisle, a santa’s hat at a jaunty angle on his head and a terrified smile on his face. The man looked distinctly out of his element, for once not dressed in captain’s finery. Not that his deep purple shirt and dark slacks didn’t look mighty fine on that lithe body. Douglas shook himself, angry for yet again thinking such ridiculous thoughts. 

“Martin…” The older man growled and crowded closer until they were nose to nose.

Douglas’ breath brushing against his cheek seemed to jar Martin from his stupor. “Uhm, yes, well, you see Douglas… I just, I wanted, well more like thought…”

“Bloody hell Martin, why am I here, on Christmas Eve of all nights, instead of doing a myriad of other things? I had plans, you know? Big plans!”

All air seemed to leave MJN Air’s only captain. “Oh. Plans. Oh, of course, you had plans. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t,.. I…” Martin was stuttering and backpedaling when Douglas finally got over his initial shock and took a closer look around.

There was a small table set for two that was almost bowing with all the food on it. “Is that goose with all the trimmings?” Douglas asked, noting the rather romantic candlelights that also decorated the linen covered top. He took a deep breath. “And what is that incredible smell?”

“My mother’s secret cranberry sauce.” Martin looked down as he whispered. 

For the first time in what seemed like months, Douglas took a long hard look at his companion. Martin looked as if he was laying it all on the line... and slightly as if he might puke at any minute. What’s more, he knew Martin wasn’t exactly rolling in cash. All of this had to have cost him a pretty penny. “Where did the food come from?” 

“My Christmas present from Arthur: he bought everything double.” Martin was still whispering.

“And the plane?” 

“My gift from Carolyne, on the condition that I cooked ALL the food, mine and theirs, first.” Douglas realised Martin looked exhausted. They’d just gotten back from a night flight. He’d slept, but if Martin had been cooking ever since…

“I’m sorry, Douglas, I shouldn’t have presumed. It’s selfish of me to drag you here on Christmas Eve, just because I thought you you might want to spend some time with me. I’ll just..” Marin was barely audible as he muttered a litany of apologies.

“Martin.” Douglas took a deep breath. The younger man had gone to great lengths to set this up. Never mind the amount of courage it’d taken, more than Douglas himself had shown. The least he could do was repay the gesture in kind. If only he could stop Martin’s self-conflagration...

“Martin!” Douglas grabbed his shirtfront. Standing on tiptoes, he was level with those gorgeous pale eyes. Pausing to make sure Martin could read the sincerity in his own, Douglas said: “Thank you.” ...And proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

It would be a good long while before that wonderful Christmas meal could be enjoyed. As a matter of fact, the goose was going to be stone cold. Neither cared. They’d already gotten the only thing they truly wanted and it didn’t even come wrapped with a bow…

… Although those silk scarves that Douglas found served their purpose well… but that’s a story for the new year.

Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to Rovaniemi, which is the capital of Lapland where Santa Claus is rumoured to live.


End file.
